justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Twist and Shake It
(PS3/Wii DLC) |artist = Ben Wheeler and Tara Chinn (The Girly Team) |year = 2009https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KPM-0721 |difficulty = (PS3) (Wii) Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nosm = |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = Supernova/Caribbean Green |nogm = 5 |lc = Aqua (Remake) |pictos = 62 |nowc = TwistShakeAss (JD3) TwistShakeIt (NOW) |dlc = October 7, 2011 (JD3) January 16, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |dura= 2:23 |kcal= 16 |audio = }}"Twist and Shake It" by Ben Wheeler and Tara Chinn (credited as The Girly Team in-game), is featured on as a downloadable track on Wii and an exclusive song on PS3, , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are two teenage girls. P1 P1 has aqua green bobbed hair under a dark blue hat with a red stripe. She wears an aqua dress with a pink belt across the bottom, a dark blue small vest, a red wristband on her right arm, aqua leggings and dark teal shoes with a fuchsia item. P2 P2 has long blue hair in two messy tails. She wears a golden necklace, a tank top with yellow and red stripes, red shorts with a yellow and blue belt and red heeled boots. In the remake, the coaches have lighter colors and a yellow glowing outline. twistshakeass_coach_1@x.png|P1 (Original) Twistshakeit coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Twistshakeit_coach_1_big_updated.png|P1 (Updated Remake) twistshakeass_coach_2@x.png|P2 (Original) Twistshakeit coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Twistshakeit_coach_2_big_updated.png|P2 (Updated Remake) Background The background is red and the floor is black with a purple lightning bolt painted on it. The red wall has pictures like 3 kisses, a guitar, a skull, etc. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your arms to the side twice. Twistshakeit gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Tasgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is the only PS3 Exclusive song that was not originally made by/for Ubisoft. *The song has been made longer for the game; the original version was about 1 minute 59 seconds long. The beginning and the "Ooooooh!" part have been "copy-pasted" between two verses of the second chorus. **Thus, this is the first song in the series to be extended for a game by Ubisoft as opposed to being shortened. **'' '' and Baby Zouk are the only songs from to be extended in-game. *The code name in the files is inappropriately named “TwistShakeAss,” but it has been changed to “TwistShakeIt” for the remake. *In one of the pictograms, P2 s move is reversed. Gallery Game Files Twistandshakeasqa.png|''Twist and Shake It'' Twistshakeit.jpg|''Twist and Shake It'' (Remake) twistshakeit_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach TwistShakeIt_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background TwistShakeIt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner TwistShakeIt_map_bkg.png| map background Twistshakeit_cover@2x.jpg| cover TwistShakeIt_Cover_1024.png| cover 409.png|P1's avatar on and 200409.png|Golden avatar 300409.png|Diamond avatar twist shake it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots TASImenu.png|''Twist and Shake It'' on the menu TwistShakeIt_jd3_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen TwistShakeIt_jd2016_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu TwistShakeIt_jd2016_load.jpg| loading screen TwistShakeIt_jd2016_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen TwistShakeIt_jd2016_score.jpg| scoring screen TwistShakeIt_jdvs_menu.jpeg|''扭一扭，摇一摇'' on the menu TwistShakeIt_jdvs_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen TwistShakeIt_jdvs_score.jpeg| scoring screen TwistShakeIt_jd2017_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu TwistShakeIt_jd2017_load.jpg| loading screen TwistShakeIt_jd2017_coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen TwistShakeIt_jd2017_score.jpeg| scoring screen TwistShakeIt_jdnow_coachmenu_new.jpeg| coach selection screen (updated) TwistShakeIt_jdnow_score_new.jpeg| scoring screen (updated) TwistShakeIt_jd2018_menu.jpg|''Twist and Shake It'' on the menu TwistShakeIt_jd2018_load.jpg| loading screen TwistShakeIt_jd2018_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen TwistShakeIt_jd2019_menu.jpg|''Twist and Shake It'' on the menu TwistShakeIt_jd2019_load.jpg| loading screen TwistShakeIt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen TwistShakeIt_jd2020_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu tasigameplay.png|Gameplay Videos Official Music Video Ben Wheeler & Tara Chinn - Twist and Shake It Teaser Twist and Shake It - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Twist and Shake It - Just Dance 3 Twist and Shake It - Just Dance Now Twist and Shake It - Just Dance 2016 Twist and Shake It - 舞力全开：活力派 Twist and Shake It - Just Dance 2017 Twist and Shake It - Just Dance 2018 Twist and Shake It - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Twist and Shake It - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Twist and Shake It Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Extended Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs